Conventionally, it is possible to easily carry various information by using a memory card such as an SD card or the like. By connecting the memory card to an electronic device, it is possible to import various information stored in the memory card into the electronic device and perform processing in the electronic device.
Recently, with an increase in the capacity of the memory card, personal information or secret information is increasingly stored in the memory card. In addition, with enhanced awareness of security of a user using the memory card, a memory card requiring an input of a password in order to refer to information in the memory card is already present.
For example, there is known a computer system having a memory card for storing data which can be reinserted even after being detached and has a function of protecting stored data. In the computer system, it is possible to perform a password lock using a Lock_Unlock command.
However, in this computer system, in the use of the memory card protected using the password, the password needs to be inputted every time the memory card is connected to the electronic device such through insertion or the like, or every time the power of the memory card is turned on so that a burden on the user is increased.
As an example of a method which does not require the input of the password every time, there is known a method in which, when a user card number and its personal identification number are inputted into one transaction terminal in a game hall, the information is stored in a central control device, and other transaction terminals connected to a central processing device are usable within a predetermined exemption time period without the input of the personal identification number (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
In addition, there is known a system in which a Web site provider temporarily writes data into a computer of a visitor through a Web browser to store the data. The system is called a cookie system, and it is possible to record information related to a user, the date and time of the final visit to the site, the number of visits to the site, authentication information, and the like in the cookie. Consequently, when this system is used for the authentication of the memory card, the input of the password is required only once when the memory card is connected to the electronic device for the first time and, thereafter, the input of the password is no longer necessary.
Further, there is known a program which causes a computer to execute storage of input information such as an ID, a password, and the like inputted in an input screen in a database and an automatic input of the recorded input information every time the input screen is opened (see, e.g., Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP-B-3335877    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2004-259208